ungeweinte Tränen
by marie.soledad
Summary: Während die Rumtreiber nach Lust und Laune pubertieren geht sie unbemerkt und verachtet im Schatten durch ihre persönliche familäre Hölle und kämpft einen hoffnungslosen Kampf, an dessen Ende nur der Tod steht. dark! depri! charaDeath
1. Prolog

**!tataaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Amazone presents proudly:

meine erste HP-ff

Ok, sehr depri, chara death und wahrscheinlich bad end, also was für depressive Stunden

**have fun! **(oder eher nicht (hähähä))

**

* * *

**

**Ungeweinte Tränen**

**Prolog**

Sie saß zusammengesunken, die Knie angezogen, die Unterarme locker darüber hängend, an die feuchte, erdige Mauer gelehnt und fixierte mit leerem Blick die gegenüberliegende Wand, die in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit nicht zu erkennen war. Nicht einmal das Tröpfeln von Wasser durchbrach die erstickende Stille. In einer Ecke stand ein leerer Becher, in dem sich offenbar vor kurzer Zeit noch Wasser befunden hatte, wie die Tröpfchen auf seinem Boden bewiesen.

Das Mädchen dachte nicht nach. Sie verflucht nicht ihren Vater, der sie hier seit Wochen eingeschlossen ließ. Sie realisierte nicht, dass sie seit sie sich hier befand nichts mehr gegessen hatte und dass die schweren Ketten an Hand- und Fußgelenken sie wund rieben. Sie ließ sich nicht von der wochenlangen Dunkelheit, die sie jedes Zeitgefühl verlieren ließ, verrückt machen.

Ihre dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen waren weit geöffnet, doch in ihnen war zu erkennen, dass ihr Geist in anderen Welten wanderte. Sie merkte längst nicht mehr, dass ihr Körper schmerzte, von dieser seit Tagen beinahe unveränderten Position.

Die dicken schwarzen Haare hingen strähnig über ihre Schultern. Ihr ehemals weißes T-Shirt war schmutzig und ihre Hose konnte man nur noch erahnen.

Aufgrund der Leere in ihrem abgemagerten Gesicht ließ sich das Alter nicht genau feststellen. Ihre Größe und ihr zerbrechlich wirkender Körperbau ließen auf ein etwa achtjähriges Mädchen schließen, während die Ansätze von weiblichen Rundungen auf ein paar Jahre mehr hinwiesen.

Gluckernd füllte sich plötzlich der Becher mit Wasser auf. Für einen Moment kehrte etwas Leben in ihre Augen zurück. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus und führte ihn langsam zum Mund. Nach zwei winzigen Schlucken, kaum ausreichend um ihre Lippen zu befeuchten, zeigte sich etwas wie Trotz auf ihrem Gesicht und sie kippte den Becher um.

Während das Wasser rasch versickerte tastete ihre Hand über den Boden bis ein leises Klappern verriet, dass sie den Gegenstand ihrer Suche – einen flachen Stein – gefunden hatte. Etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden drückte die eine weitere Rille neben unzähligen anderen in die lehmige Wand. Wieder war ein Tag vorbei! Vorsichtig legte sie den Stein vor sich auf den Boden bevor sie wieder in Lethargie versank, bis das erneute Auffüllen des Bechers einen neuen Tag ankündigte.

xx

Zwölf Tage später erweckte sie ein leises Quietschen der Kellertüre aus der Monotonie in der die Tage hier verrannen.

Ein kleiner Mädchenkopf mit aufgesteckten schwarzen Zöpfen erschien im Türrahmen und blickte sich vorsichtig um. Ein schmales, blasses Aristokratengesicht, kombiniert mit einem Herzmund und riesigen, sanften braunen Augen sowie ihre ebenfalls zarter Körperbau erweckte einen schutzbedürftigen Eindruck.

Die schmalen Falten m ihren Mund und die Tatsache, dass die Mundwinkel stets etwas herabgezogen waren, ließen jedoch erkennen, dass es sich keineswegs um eine hilflose Person handelte. Dieses ‚Kind' hatte zuviel gesehen und erlebt, um noch wie ein Kind zu denken und zu handeln. Noch hatte ihr Wesen die Unschuld nicht verloren, dies konnte aber jederzeit passieren, durch den Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Den Kopf schüttelnd entzündete die Kleine eine Kerze um das Dunkel zu durchdringen und zuckte zusammen, als sie das Bündel in der Ecke entdeckte, dessen Aufmerksamkeit sie schon längst wieder verloren hatte.

„Anaxandra", wisperte sie. Die Angesprochene hob mühsam den Kopf.

Ein Schaudern durchlief die Jüngere als sie dem eigenartig toten Blick begegnete.

„Kassiopeia" Die Stimme klang wie das Rascheln eines trockenen Papiers; heiser, müde und seltsam alt. „Was weilst du hier? Dies ist kein Ort für dich!", krächzte die mit Anaxandra Angesprochene.

„Ich sprach mit Vater", erklärte das Mädchen. „Er geruht, dich freizulassen!" Ein heiseres, freudloses Lachen war die Antwort. „Weshalb sollte er?" „Ich rief ihm ins Gedächtnis, dass es die äußerst unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums erregte, würdest du auf unerklärliche Weise zu Tode kommen. Dem hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen, so gestattete er mir, dich zu entlassen." Die Euphorie die in der kindlichen Stimme mitschwang machte deutlich, als welchen Sieg sie diese Begebenheit einstufte. Anaxandra presste hart die Lippen zusammen um nichts zu sagen.

Sie schwenkte wie ein Siegesbanner den schweren, eisernen Schlüssel und lächelte glücklich. Anaxandra richtete sich auf und hob ihr langsam ihre Handgelenke entgegen. Knirschend drehte sich der Schlüssel im alten Schloss und mit einem Klirren fielen die Ketten zu Boden, nur noch von der Verankerung in der Wand gehalten.

Langsam, keine Schwäche zulassend, erhob sie sich und schaffte es dank ihrer eisernen Willenskraft ein Schwanken zu unterdrücken. Sie ignorierte Kassiopeias hilfsbereit dargebotene Hand und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Verließ. Mit energischem Tritt marschierte sie dir Treppe bis in das vierte Stockwerk hinauf, während ihre Schwester ihr hinterhertrippelte. Achtlos betrat sie teure Teppiche und ließ ihren Blick herablassend über zahllose zweifellos teure und geschmackvolle Ziergegenstände gleiten.

Munter plapperte das kleine Mädchen vor sich hin, in der Hoffnung, das misshandelte Mädchen aufzumuntern.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ließ Anaxandra sich vorsichtig in einen Stuhl sinken, nur um mit einem Schmerzenslaut sofort wieder hochzufahren und sich auf dem teppichbeschwerten Boden niederzulassen.

„Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, in dieser Haltung zu verweilen", erklärte sie auf Kassiopeias fragenden Blick.

Die begab sich gerade zu einem dunkelblauen Samtkissen, auf dem eine silberne Glocke ruhte. „Amelia", rief sie befehlend, während sie anmutig das Glöckchen schwang. Eine Hauselfe erschien mit einer Verbeugung.

Von den für dieses Wesen ungewöhnlich langen, weißblonden Haaren waren die vordersten Strähnen nach hinten gefasst, während der Rest ihr über die Schultern fiel und ihren seltsam blassen Teint noch betonte. Den – für eine Hauselfe – zierlichen Körperbau schmückte ein fließendes, silbern schimmerndes Stück Stoff, welches sie elegant als Tunika trug.

Das ganze blassilberne Geschöpf erkundigte sich eben unterwürfig bei Kassiopeia nach ihren Wüschen, während es Anaxandra völlig ignorierte. „Bringe uns etwas kleines, leicht Verdauliches als Mahl für meine Schwester! Und habe Acht, dass es sich um Speisen handelt, die ihren Gaumen erfreuen!", befahl die Kleine von oben herab.

Amelia warf der in einer Ecke kauernden Anaxandra einen giftigen Blick zu und murmelte etwas wie:„Dreckiges, verräterisches Balg, das sie ist! Möge sie doch verhungern, oh ja, ersticken soll sie an ihrem Essen! Macht ihren lieben, guten Eltern nur Sorgen, lasset sie verrotten, jawohl!"

„Amelia!", durchschnitt Kassiopeias Stimme scharf den Raum. „Wage es nicht, meine Schwester in meiner Gegenwart zu beleidigen!" Vor sich hin fauchend und zischend verschwand Amelia mit einem Knall.

Kassiopeia berührte eine bestimmte Fliese im Mosaik des Kamins, woraufhin sich dieser zur Seite schob.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Größere verschwand sie in dem sichtbar werdenden Geheimgang, um fünf Minuten später mit einem kleinen Kasten in den Händen wieder aufzutauchen

Neben Anaxandra kniete sie sich zu Boden mit einem feuchten Tuch das eine ihrer Handgelenke zu säubern. Die zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Überall wo Fesseln gelegen hatten weiß das Mädchen eitrige Wunden auf.

Ein paar Schnitte auf Armen und Beinen die sich ebenfalls entzündet hatten ausgenommen, waren alle anderen Wunden in der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft verheilt.

Was Kassiopeia viel mehr Sorgen machte war Anaxandras Lethargie. So fuhr sie fort, fröhlich Belanglosigkeiten zu plappern, ohne eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

Anaxandra realisierte jedoch durchaus die Bemühungen ihrer kleinen Schwester und war dankbar, denn ohne das Gerede, welches sie festhielt, wäre sie wieder in ihre Traumwelten abgetrieben ohne es zu wollen.

Richtig wach wurde sie allerdings erst, als Kassiopeia begann, von ihrem bevorstehenden Geburtstag zu reden.

„...und wenn du erst dein elftes Lebensjahr erreicht hast, erhältst du bald darauf deine Einladung nach Hogwarts. Bist du einmal in dem Schlosse, so vermag niemand aus dieser Familie dir mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Sobald du Freunde gefunden hast ist es dir ein Leichtes, bis auf eine kurze Zeit in den Sommerferien, das ganze Jahr über diesem Hause fernzubleiben.

Schade finde ich allerdings, dass du mir danach wohl kaum noch Zeit und Interesse entgegenbringen wirst. Denn bis ich elf werde mögen wohl noch drei Jahre vergehen.

Nun, auch ich freue mich bereits auf diese Zeit. Ich hoffe, dann einige gleichaltrige Freun…"

„Kassiopeia", unterbrach Anaxandra den Monolog so weich ihre raue Stimme es vermochte. „Keine noch so gute Freundin wäre in der Lage, die Verbundenheit mit dir zu überbieten. Die Eltern werden niemals zulassen, dass ich mich verstecke und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, dass ich viele Freundinnen finden werde."

Von so viel auf einmal etwas verblüfft brauchte Kassiopeia einige Momente um alles aufzunehmen, ehe sie sanft zu trösten versuchte: „Jeder der dich genauer kennen lernt, mu…"

Diesmal war es Amelias Erscheinen, welches sie zum Verstummen brachte. Die Elfe balancierte über dem Kopf ein Tablett mit allerlei Leckerbissen.

Offenbar hatte sie absichtlich getrödelt, denn diese Kleinigkeit zuzubereiten hätte sie kaum mehr als ein Fingerschnippen gekostet.

Kassiopeia enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars und warf ihr nur einen bösen Blick zu, der eifrig erwidert wurde, als die Elfe das Tablett so weit als es ihr möglich war von Anaxandra entfernt platzierte. Mit einem hochmütigen Schnauben verschwand sie wieder.

Bevor ihre Schwester wieder das Wort ergreifen konnte wisperte Anaxandra kaum hörbar: „Ich habe Angst!"

Kassiopeia blickte sie erschrocken an, ehe sie leise fragte: „Wovor?"

„Nach meiner Familie beurteilt zu werden, unter arrogante Reinblüter zu kommen, verwöhnt und verweichlicht zu werden und natürlich einfach als Person ausgeschlossen zu werden", zählte sie auf. „Einsamkeit" Sie senkte den Kopf

Kassiopeia schwieg.

„Kassiopeia", wisperte Anaxandra wieder, leiser als ein Windhauch. Ihre Schwester sah sie fragend an. „Ich hab solche Angst!"

Als sie das kleine Mädchen an sich drückte konnte es das unaufhörliche zittern fühlen, welches die Ältere durchlief. „Keine Furcht", tröstete sie sanft. „Es wird alles gut werden!"

* * *

bitte ein review! bittebittebittebitte! 

wie schlimm wars?


	2. 1 Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew, Black

**Wenn ihr bis hierher durchgehalten habt, gratulation!**

So, und weil eine Geschichte mit nur einem Kapitel oft gar nicht erst geöffnet wird, gleich das zweite.

Jetzt sind wir schon im Hogwartsexpress und treffen gleich mal auf die Rumtreier. Gespannt, wie sie sich verstehen?

Na, drei mal dürft ihr raten!

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuund ab die Post!**

**

* * *

**

**1.Kapitel**

**Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew, Black**

Anaxandra atmete tief durch. Das war der Duft der Freiheit!

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach vorausgelaufen, wie ein kleines Kind, aber die harte Hand auf ihrer Schulter holte sie schnell zurück in die Realität.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerten die beiden die Durchquerung zum Gleis Neundreiviertel, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Mutter Raven. Dort erwartete sie der Hogwarts-Express schon rauchend und zischend.

Zielstrebig hielt ihr Vater auf den vorderen Teil des Zuges zu. Mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes schwebten die Koffer zur Tür.

„Du brauchst und keine Eule zu senden, mit der Nachricht, wie wundervoll es ist, dass du nach Slytherin gelangt bist. Du bist eine Greenleaf, daher ist es selbstverständlich, dass du in das ehrwürdige Haus der Schlange eingeteilt wirst", erklärte Astartes Greenleaf in näselndem Tonfall herablassend.

„Am Besten", fuhr er fort. „Versuchst du überhaupt nicht erst uns zu kontaktieren. Über Ostern und Weihnachten verbleibst du selbstverständlich dort. Und suche dir anständige Freunde!" Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und verschwand. Raven folgte ihm wenige Augenblicke später, ohne mit Anaxandra ein Wort gewechselt zu haben.

Befreit aufseufzend kletterte sie in den Waggon wo sie sich mit ihrem riesigen Koffer, ihrem kleinen Rucksack als Handgepäck und einem geflochtenen Korb von etwa dreißig Zentimetern Durchmesser durch die Gänge kämpfte, in der Hoffnung, ein freies Abteil zu finden.

Das fand sie zwar nicht, aber im letzten Waggon war bei vier Jungen noch Platz. Sie zog mit einem Ruck die Tür auf.

„Entschuldigung", fragte sie höflich. „Ist hier noch etwas frei?"

„Natürlich, komm rein", rief ein kränklich aussehender Junge mit dunkelblondem Pagenschnitt. Er schien recht froh über ihr Auftauchen.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen begutachtete Anaxandra die sich ihr bietende Situation.

Ein hübscher Junge mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, funkelte aus harten grauen Augen seinen Gegenüber kalt ein.

Der war einen Kopf kleiner, hatte ebenfalls schwarzes, leicht gelocktes aber kurz geschnittenes Haar und trug eine Brille. Er schien sich über eine Bürste erhaben zu fühlen und hatte ein extrem beabsichtigt wirkendes cooles Gesicht.

Er erwiderte den Blick mit demselben unversöhnlichen Hass. Na da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden.

Ein pummeliger Junge mit kurzem, mausgrau schimmernden Haar, blassgrauen Augen und einem freundlichen Gesicht saß neben dem Kleinen und starrte den Langhaarigen verängstigt an. Paradoxerweise war er etwa zehn Zentimeter größer als der Giftzwerg.

Der Junge der sie hereingelassen hatte, stand in der Mitte des Abteils und versuchte offenbar zu vermitteln. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, das festzustellen kostete sie nur einen Blick.

Er hatte wir ihr jetzt auffiel, wunderschöne bernsteinfarbene Augen mit einem melancholischen und erwachsenen Ausdruck. Auch er hatte offenbar schon vieles durchgemacht.

„Remus Lupin" Er reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand.

„Angenehm. Ich bin Anaxandra." Sie ergriff und schüttelte sie freundlich.

„Anaxandra. Ungewöhnlich. Und wie noch? Schließlich wollen wir ja wissen, mit wem wir uns einlassen", lächelte er schelmisch. Diesmal erwiderte sie es nicht.

„Ich hoffte, Leuten zu begegnen, welche einen Menschen nicht seinem Familiennamen zufolge beurteilen. Aber dies gibt es offenbar nicht", ihre Stimme war traurig.

„Nein, nein!", unterbrach der kleine Junge sie rasch. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Wir wollen nur nichts mit den verdammten Schwarzmagiern zu tun haben. Ich meine sieh dir den Typen an! Erst kommt er so nett und dann kommst du dahinter, dass er ein verdammter Slytherinanwärter ist. Soll uns wahrscheinlich ausspionieren. Aber du siehst nett aus. Also, was glaubst du, wo du hinkommst? Ich denke, ich bin Gryffindor, meine Eltern sind Auroren und meine ganze Familie war dort. Ich bin übrigens James Potter. Du siehst aus, wie eine perfekte Ravenklaw, was denkst du? Ich meine…"

„Angenehm", unterbrach Anaxandra kühl seinen Redeschwall. Dieser arrogante Typ war ihr unsympathisch.

„Peter Pettigrew", quiekte der nett aussehende Junge, offenbar unsicher, ob er sich zu viel herausgenommen hatte, wie der besorgte Blick in Richtung des Kleinen bewies.

„Freut mich", sagte das Mädchen ehrlich.

Der Junge aus der schwarzmagischen Familie schwieg beharrlich und starrte eisern auf den Boden.

„Und du bist?", fragte sie so freundlich wie möglich, Potters böse Blicke ignorierend.

Der Junge hob den Kopf und starrte sie trotzig an. In seinem Blick lag die Erwartung, von allen ausgegrenzt zu werden. Oh wie gut sie das kannte….

„Sirius Black", knurrte er rebellisch und sah sie abwartend an.

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Oh" „Ja oh", spöttelte Potter. „Siehst du was ich mei…"

„Ich begegnete dir bereits einmal", erklärte Anaxandra, Potter weiterhin ausblendend.

„Was?", Potter sah verblüfft aus.

„Was?", echote Black, ebenso verblüfft.

„Die reinblütigen Familien pflegen alle irgendwie verwandt zu sein", erklärte sie leicht spöttisch. Natürlich wusste er das. „Verwandtentreffen"

„Du bist mit ihm verwandt?", knurrte Potter angriffslustig. „Du musst ja gerade reden von wegen Beurteilung nach Familiennamen!"

„Ich kann mich nicht an dich erinnern", runzelte Black, der sie offenbar nirgendwo einordnen konnte, die Stirn. Sie grinste.

„Ich erregte ja auch erst die Aufmerksamkeit, nachdem deine Eltern dich nach einer beeindruckenden Aktion weggeschleppt hatten"

„Was für eine Aktion?", fragte Lupin interessiert. Black, bei dem es endlich geklingelt hatte, senkte wieder den Blick. „Nichts"

„Seine Tante behauptete, dass Reinheit des Blutes sich positiv auf die Zauberkräfte auswirke. Black fragte, weshalb sie dann ihre Schulbildung abbrach und heiratete, nachdem sie ihre Zag-Ergebnisse erhalten hatte. Es ist in gewissen Kreisen ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Elladora Black kaum imstande ist, den vorderen Teil ihres Zauberstabes, vom hinteren zu unterscheiden. Dies soll angeblich auch der Grund sein, weshalb sie nicht in der Lage war, auch nur einen Zag zu erreichen. Er fragte, weshalb dann gerade so viele Muggelgeborene zu den erfolgreichsten Auroren befähigt sind. Seine Eltern haben ihn daraufhin regelrecht in den Kamin geschleift – an den Haaren", erzählte Anaxandra ruhig und zum ersten Mal war auf ihrem Gesicht die Andeutung eines Lächelns bei der Erinnerung an die damalige Situationen zu erkennen.

„Ich hab gesagt, es war nichts", fauchte Black aggressiv.

„Das ist es! Er kann fast nicht zaubern und wollte sich gleich mal bei ein paar Freunden einschleimen, die da besonders begabt sind!", wechselte Potter triumphierend die Spur und wurde wieder einmal ignoriert.

„Nicht dass es mich stören würde, aber wieso redest du so komisch? Du hast eine Sprache wie im Mittelalter", fragte Lupin neugierig. Anaxandra schoss die Röte in die Wangen. „Ich wuchs mit solcherart Sprache auf und hatte wenig Kontakt zu Altersgenossen außerhalb dieses Familienkomplexes", sie biss sich auf die Lippen und hoffte, dass er sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden geben würde.

Er wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, als er von Black unterbrochen wurde, den sie offenbar wirklich neugierig gemacht hatte: „Eine Black bist du nicht, dann würde ich dich kennen, außerdem hast du nicht die richtigen Gesichtszüge. Wer also bei allen Höllen bist du?"

Anaxandra hievte ihren Koffer in die Netze und schwankte leicht, als der Zug mit einem Pfeifen anfuhr, während sie über die Paradoxe des Schicksals nachdachte, dass Black gerade die Hölle anrief, als er sie nach ihrer Familie fragte.

Aus ihrem Rucksack holte sie ein Buch „Schwarze Flüche und ihre weißen Gegenstücke" – der erste Eindruck war schließlich entscheidend – und ließ sich auf ihren Sitz sinken, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich bin eine der Greenleafs", nuschelte sie und hob schnell das Buch vor ihr Gesicht.

Black und Lupin sprangen auf. „Was!" brüllten sie gleichzeitig.

„Gegen die sind die Blacks die netten Nachbarn von nebenan", sagte Black hart.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, ich hab noch nie von ihnen gehört", kommentierte Potter. Anaxandra war überzeugt, dass er sie nur verteidigte, um Black zu widersprechen.

Lupin schwieg.

Hinter den Seiten des großen Buches verborgen glitt eine einsame Träne über Anaxandras Wange und hinterließ eine silbrig glänzende Spur, ehe sie die Blätter traf und einen feuchten Fleck hinterließ.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, arme Anaxandra! Was meint ihr, wie gehts weiter?

Je mehr ihr reviewt, desto mehr motiviert ihr mich ;)


	3. 2 Hogwarts

Und da ist auch schon das 2. Pitelchen on.

Ihr scheint ja nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein...schmoll

**Jedenfalls vielen vielen Dank an** **Laje**, freut mich dass es dir gefällt. Oh, fürs erste nicht, aber längerfristig ist es ganz schön dramatisch geplant...muss ja meine Depressionen abarbeiten lol

In diesem Kapitel wird übrigens das große Geheimnis gelüftet, warum Potter immer auf Severus' Nase abzielt...**na dann, viel Vergnügen.**

**

* * *

**

**2. Kapitel**

**Hogwarts**

Anaxandra hatte ihr Gesicht in dem Buch vergraben, während vor dem Fenster die Landschaft vorbeiflog. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie musste zwischen sich Zuhause und sich in der Schule unterscheiden. Also beschloss sie, sich in der Schule nach ihrem zweiten Namen benennen zu lassen.

Plötzlich knackten die Lautsprecher – eine modifizierte Muggelerfindung - und eine schnarrende Stimme durchbrach das angeregte Gespräch von Potter und Lupin: „Wir erreichen in Kürze Hogwarts. Bitte legen sie ihre Schuluniformen an. Ihr Gepäck wird zur Schule gebracht."

Milde erstaunt sah das Mädchen auf. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon so lange gelesen hatte. Beim Lesen vergaß sie immer die Zeit…

Nun sie trug ihre Schuluniform bereits, deshalb vergrub sie ihr Gesicht wieder zwischen den Seiten.

Als der Zug quietschend seine Fahrt verlangsamte, packte sie ihr Buch ein und begab sich ohne die Vier eines Blickes zu würdigen auf den Gang.

Im Freien war es kalt und dämmrig. Anaxandra fröstelte etwas. Sie fühlte sich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Alle anderen schienen zu wissen wohin. Sie wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als plötzlich eine donnernde Stimme das Geschnatter übertönte: „Ersklässler zu mir! Hier nüber! Kommt schon, ch beiß nich! Beeilt euch n bisschen!"

Anaxandra wandte sich etwas skeptisch dem riesenhaften Mann zu, der sie zu kleinen Booten führte und erklärte, sie sollten sich immer zu viert in ein Boot setzen.

Sie blickte sich nach einem freien Platz um und entdeckte noch einen in einem am Rand. „Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Natürlich!", erklärte ein Junge mit ernster Freundlichkeit. Sie musterte ihn etwas genauer. Er war schlaksig und hatte blasser Haut kombiniert mit schulterlangen glatten schwarzen Haaren, was ihm ein verschlossenes Aussehen gab. Man sah ihm die schwarzmagische Familie schon an der Nasenspitze an. Aber das war bei ihr wahrscheinlich genauso.

Zwei kichernde Mädchen saßen bereits im Boot und ignorierten die beiden.

„Eigentlich ist es mir egal, in welches Haus ich komme. Hauptsache, ich lerne viel Neues. Aber wahrscheinlich wird es Slytherin, ich bin in die Richtung erzogen, weist du. Severus Snape", stellte mit einer Verbeugung im Sitzen vor die das Boot zum Schaukeln und die Gänse zum Kreischen brachte.

„Geht mir ebenso. Aber sollte ich nach Slytherin kommen, brächte ich mich wahrscheinlich um. Mein Vater setzt es natürlich voraus. Morgan Greenleaf.

Erst wollte er grinsen, doch dich die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie das sagt jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Und Severus Snape war sicherlich niemand, der so einfach zu beeindrucken war.

Als er aber ihren Namen hörte verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Die Greenleafs sind sogar in Slytherin unbeliebt, von anderen Häusern ganz zu schweigen. Du wirst einen schweren Stand haben. Ihr seid eine Familie, die immer ins Extrem geht, egal in welche Richtung", seine Stimme war hart geworden.

„Glaube mir", sagte sie bitter. „Diesen Grundsatz beziehen sie auch auf Kindeserziehung!" Verstohlen rieb sie sich die Wange in Erinnerung daran.

Er blickte sie aufmerksam an. „Ich glaube, du hast keine einfache Kindheit hinter dir. Ich wünsche dir, dass du Freunde findest. Wenn ich nach Slytherin komme und du woanders hin, könnte es Probleme geben, also biete ich dir meine Freundschaft jetzt lieber noch nicht an." Er grinste. „Slytherin durch und durch", bemerkte sie. „Nichtsdestotrotz danke."

So schlimm schien es ja doch nicht zu werden.

„Die Lichter da vorn sinn Hogwarts", schallte die Stimme des Riesen über das Wasser. „Ich bin übrign´s Wildhüter und so weiter, wenn ihr mich braucht, fragts nach Hagrid!"

Morgan kam er etwas beschränkt vor, aber er war wenigstens nett.

„Oh!" „Ah!" „Wunderschön!" „Pfauuu!" und „Auf diesen Augenblick hab ich mein Leben lang gewartet!" tönte aus der Menge. Ein Mädchen kreischte sogar: „Süüüüüüß!"

Morgan verdrehte die Augen und sah Severus, wie sie ihn in Gedanken bereits nannte, an, nur um zu entdecken, dass er denselben genervten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Er schwenkte die Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin und her.

Obwohl sich die beiden nicht zu dem Getue herabließen, konnte man doch in ihren Augen einen Glanz entdecken, der den anderen fehlte. Für sie bedeutete Hogwarts die Freiheit, endlich eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und die Zuflucht vor ihren Eltern.

Morgan hatte schnell begriffen, dass auch Severus gewisse Probleme mit seiner schwarzmagischen Familie hatte,

Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie in noch einem Gesicht dasselbe verträumte Leuchten: Auch Sirius Black war nicht in das Gejubel mit eingestimmt.

Sie stieß Severus an. „Sieh mal, da scheint jemand weiterer Vernünftiger zu sein…."

„Black", nickte Severus bedächtig. „Er stellt sich immer wieder vollkommen öffentlich gegen seine Familie. Allerdings sind die Blacks eher auf der manipuliven Seite und werden kaum je handgreiflich, da braucht er keine harten Strafen zu befürchten. Bei ihnen geht es eher um Etikette, Arroganz und Oberflächlichkeiten. Deren Motto lautet: ‚Um jeden Preis den Schein wahren'. Unsere Eltern hingegen wollen uns ihre Einstellung auf alle Fälle aufzwingen.

Sie hatten die Anlegestelle erreicht, wo Severus als Erster aus dem Boot sprang und ihr galant die Hand reichte.

„Darf ich bitten, die Dame?" „Sehr gerne der Herr", huldvoll lächelnd ergriff sie seinen Arm und betrat mit einem eleganten Sprung den Steg.

Die Mädchen kicherten. Sie verstanden nicht, dass man ihnen dieses Verhalten schon von klein auf eingedrillt hatte. Für sie war es so selbstverständlich wie das ‚Guten Morgen' beim Nachbarn. Auch Black hätte dies getan, wäre ein Mädchen in seinem Boot gesessen.

Aber das wussten die anderen natürlich nicht.

„Schau dir den Schleimer an!", zischte jemand, den sie als Potter identifizierte.

„Für einen Snape ist eine Greenleaf natürlich eine gute Partie. Aber dass sie sich auf dieses Niveau herablässt…"

Serverus Augen hatten gefährlich zu glitzern begonnen und hätte sie ihm nicht beschwichtigend den Arm auf die Schulter gelegt, würde er sich auf ihn gestürzt haben.

Aber Potter gab noch nicht auf: „Wahrscheinlich war sie zu geschockt von dem Riesenhöcker in seinem Gesicht, als dass sie ihm einen Korb hätte geben können!"

Tatsächlich wies Severus die schmale, scharfe Hakennase vor, die typisch für seine Familie war. Da konnte Potter mit seiner Stupsnase natürlich spotten. Obwohl…

„Ich gebe mich fast dem Eindruck hin, du seiest neidisch. Im Gegensatz zu dir hat er nämlich eine Nase!", stichelte sie.

Offenbar war die minimale Nase, die seinem Gesicht einen flachen, mädchenhaften Ausdruck verlieh, Potters wunder Punkt.

Er wollte sich auf Severus stürzen, der den Zauberstab zückte – sie war überzeugt, er beherrschte bereits eine menge schwarzmagische Flüche – da wurden die beiden Jungen plötzlich am Kragen hochgehoben.

„Keine Rauferein", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme durch das Gewölbe. „Ihr seit noch nicht mal eingeteilt und schon…..", vor sich hingrummelnd trat er an ein großes Tor, welches Morgan erst jetzt auffiel und klopfte mit seiner mächtigen Faust dagegen.

* * *

Keine Sorge, sie wird sich nicht mit Severus verbünden und ihren eigenen Club gründen.

Er wird auch nicht ihr Kumpel durch dick und dünn werden - eher ein Freund, mit dem man halt gelegentlich mal was macht.

Ansonsten...sooo schlimm dass es nicht mal einen Kommentar wert ist kanns ja auch nicht sein, oder? Bitte schreibt irgendwas, egal was!


	4. 3 Der sprechene Hut

**Mal wieder ein Kapitel, diesmal ...ähem "extralang"**

Hey, ist es echt dermaßen schlecht? Ihr könntet mir ja wenigstens sagen, wass nicht passt!

Für drei Kapitel ein einziges Review? Ich glaub, ichkonzentrier mcih lieber auf meine Geschichten, die noch nicht on sind...

Ein Kapitel gäbs ganz schnell, das ist sogar schon on, aber dafür will ich mindestens...sagen wir drei Reviews?

**Übrigens, ich hab keinen Beta - irgendwer interessiert?**

**Jedenfalls viel Spaß...**

**

* * *

**

**3. Kapitel**

**Der sprechende Hut**

Prompt öffnete sie sich und die Erstklässler sahen sich einer jungen Frau mit strengem Gesicht und sorgfältig aufgesteckten dunkelbraunen Haaren gegenüber. Ihre scharfen Augen erinnerten an eine Katze, nichtsdestotrotz wirkte sie gerecht.

„Guten Abend" Ihre Stimme brachte mühelos das Geschwätz zum Verstummen. „Ich bin Professor McGonagall und möchte euch in Hogwarts willkommen heißen. Wenn ihr gleich durch diese Tür geht, wird euch der sprechende Hut in die vier Häuser einteilen. Ich bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und bitte alle Schüler, die in dieses Haus eingeteilt werden gleich, sich anständig zu benehmen. Was immer ihr tut, es fällt auf euer Haus zurück.

Für gute Leistungen gibt es Punkte, für schlechte oder Vergehen Punkteabzug. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt am Ende des Jahres den Hauspokal. Die Vertrauensschüler werden euch das sicher noch genauer erklären. Nun gut, alle bereit? Dan folgt mir!"

Sie stieß die Flügeltüren auf und marschierte los.

Die Neuankömmlinge ordneten sich rasch in zwei Reihen und folgten ihr. Anaxandra kam neben dem nervösen Pettigrew zu stehen, der sie ängstlich ansah.

„Keine Angst, ich fresse dich schon nicht", wisperte sie ihm zu. „Was denkst du, wo du hinkommst? Hufflepuff?"

„Nach Hufflepuff kommen die Flaschen", meinte er trotzig.

„Nach Hufflepuff kommen die Netten, die Gütigen und die Treuen. Fähigkeiten, die leider oft nicht genug geschätzt werden." Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

Aber ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Pettigrew war viel zu beschäftigt, um die Schüler zu realisieren, die sie angafften.

Als die Erstklässler sich allerdings aufreihten um eingeteilt zu werden, bemerkte sie, wie er wieder zu zittern begann. Unbemerkt von den anderen legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie fühlte, wie er sich vorsichtig entspannte.

Der Hut vor ihr beendete sein Lied, was sie aber nicht sonderlich interessierte. Sie wusste das schließlich schon alles.

„Anders, Lionell", tönte McGonagalls Stimme auch schon.

Ein schlaksiger Junge trat vor und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt. Ein Moment, dann…….. „Ravenklaw!", schrie der Hut in die Halle.

„Black, Sirius Orion", wurde der Nächste aufgerufen. Unwillkürlich sah sie auf. Noch bevor der Hut seinen Kopf berührt hatte wurde er nach Gryffindor beordert

Sie hörte Potter wütend fauchen.

Schweigen breitete sich über die Schüler aus. Dann wurde es laut. Die Slytherins zischten und schimpften, die Hufflepuffs und die Ravenklaws tuschelten, während die Gryffindors eisig schwiegen.

Black schien die Ablehnung allerdings nicht zu registrieren. Ein seliges Leuchten in den Augen legte er den Hut zurück auf den Hocker, bevor er einen Luftsprung machte und mit einem gehauchten „Jahh!" die Faust ballte.

„Mäßigen sie sich, Mr. Black!", warnte McGonagall säuerlich.

„Entschuldigung", lächelte Black immer noch mit diesem Strahlen. In dem Moment war sie sicher, dass ihm einmal halb Hogwarts zu Füßen liegen würde – die weibliche Hälfte.

McGonagall nickte knapp und widmete sich wieder ihrer Liste, während Black glücklich zum Gryffindortisch marschierte.

Seltsamerweise war kein Platz mehr frei, so dass er die ganze Länge des Tisches entlanggehen musste, um sich am anderen Ende zu setzen.

Das Mädchen in der Reihe jener, die noch auf die Einteilung warteten, versank im Dämmerschlaf.

Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen als die scharfe Stimme plötzlich ihren Namen verlas. „Greenleaf, Anaxandra Morgan!", tönte es entsetzlich laut. Viel zu laut und deutlich für ihren Geschmack.

Als sie vortrat ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen und unwillkürlich wichen die meisten etwas zurück oder duckten sich.

Greenleafs kamen selten in die Schule, es gab nicht viele, und sie hatten einen schlechten Ruf. Greenleaf……das klang nach Ärger, von denen hielt man sich lieber fern. Nicht dass man noch als Leiche endete.

Sie wusste das, sie hatte es schon oft genug erlebt.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als McGonagall ihr den Hut aufsetzte.

„Wen haben wir den daaaaa?", wisperte eine piepsige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Er nervte sie jetzt schon. „Eine Greenleaf……lange her, dass ich einen von euch hier hatte – es gibt wenig Kinder bei euch heißt es – ….." hieß es, natürlich. „….und du bist wie alle, aber doch anders….." auch das noch „….keine Sorge, es dauert nicht lang", kicherte er, als er ihre entnervten Gedanken empfing.

„Für dich gibt es nur eine Lösung und du weißt das……", die Stimme seufzte. Und wie sie es wusste! „du bist eine starke Kriegerin Anaxandra, stolz und unbrechbar…….du hast gelernt hart zu sein…….ich wünsche dir, dass du lernst ein Mensch, ein Kind zu sein……Morgan! Viel Glück in

……………………GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Ich mag das Klischee nicht, dass Pettigrew immer nur der unsympatische Volltrottel ist und dass die Hufflepuffs dumm sind...

jedenfalls...Review?


	5. 4 Die Gryffindors

**Sind drei Reviews für ein Kapitel wirklich soviel zuviel verlangt? Bei 20 Hits sollte doch der ein aoder andere irgendwas schreiben können, oder?**

Vielen herzlichen Dank an **byzanthine:** eben, denke ich auch.

und **Laje**: danke, das hat mein ego gebraucht ;) ; _Gehst du noch genauer darauf ein weswegen ihre Familie so verachtet wird? _nicht direkt, aber irgendwann kommen noch die ereignisse ans lciht, dann wird alles ein wenig klarer - hoffe ich. sie sind einfach total extrem und für ihre grausamkeit und skrupellosigkeit berüchtigt. Vor allem weiß man eben nicht wirklich was, die Leute fürchten das.

**meine bisher einzigen revieweri +knuddel+**

naja, viel spaß jedenfalls!

**4.Kapitel**

**Die Gryffindors**

Morgan erhob sich verwirrt. Der Hut wusste irgendetwas über ihre Familie. Und er hatte den Unterschied zwischen ihren beiden Ichs erkannt. Anaxandra war eine Kämpferin und würde das auch für immer bleiben, aber Morgan wollte lernen, in der Gesellschaft zu leben.

Mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen aber ansonsten ausdruckslosem Gesicht schritt sie zu dem Tisch unter dem roten Banner. Wie gut sie diese Maske doch beherrschte.

Auch für sie machte niemand Platz, so setzte sie sich neben Black, der angeekelt von ihr wegrutschte.

Anaxandra machte hier keiner Platz, doch Morgan würden sie bei sich dulden, schwor sich das Mädchen

Rund um sich nahm sie Getuschel wahr. „Kann sich der sprechende Hut eigentlich besaufen?" „Vielleicht hat ihn jemand verhext!" „Zwei Slytherins bei uns! Gott im Himmel!" „Wetten das ist Dumbles Verdienst? Das ist sicher ein häuserübergreifendes Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Vollidiot!" „Von wegen, die wollen uns ausspionieren!" „Wahrscheinlich haben sie den sprechenden Hut bestochen….." „….mit einem neuen Flicken"

Gelächter beendete die Vermutungen. Die bösen Blicke beendete es nicht.

Morgan seufzte unhörbar und wandte sich wieder der Auswahlzeremonie zu, als sie hörte, wie „Snape, Severus" aufgerufen wurde.

Er hatte den Hut ziemlich lange auf, bevor er endlich mit einem lauten „SLYTHERIN" entlassen wurde.

Seine schwarzen Augen fingen ihre und er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, ehe er sich zum Nachbartisch wandte.

Morgan senkte den Kopf und bemerkte Blacks angriffslustigen Blick. ‚Na das würde ja was werden', war ihr letzter Gedanke, ehe sie wieder einmal in Lethargie versank.

Sie nahm ihre Umgebung kaum noch wahr klatschte wenn die anderen klatschten und aß ein wenig, als das Essen aufgetischt wurde.

Erst als sich alle erhoben schreckte sie hoch.

„Du bist doch auch ein Erstklässler oder nich'?", wurde sie angefahren. „Dort rüber!"

Der Schüler wies sie zu einem Mädchen dessen Abzeichen sie als Vertrauensschülerin kennzeichnete. Um sie hatten sich die anderen Anfänger versammelt.

„Entschuldigung", wisperte sie und beeilte sich, aufzuschließen.

„gut, können wir gehen?", fragte die Vertrauensschülerin emotionslos.

Während des langen Weges wurden sie etwas aufgeklärt.

„Gebt Acht auf die Treppen, sie bewegen sich! Öffnet unbekannte Türen nur sehr vorsichtig, es könnte gefährlich sein! Passt bei den Geistern auf! Nick oder der fette Mönch werden euch helfen, aber wenn Peeves oder der blutige Baron euch was sagt, lauft ihr besser in die andere Richtung. Vergesst das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht und verratet es auch keinem der anderen Häuser. Provoziert Professor Nelson nicht und lauft Filch nicht über den Weg. Ach ja, wer außerordentlich begabt ist oder berühmte Verwandte hat sollte sich bei Slughorn einschleimen, seinen Lieblingen gibt er immer Hauspunkte und er hat eine Menge Beziehungen für eure spätere Berufslaufbahn..."

Unter all den und noch anderen Ermahnungen und Hinweisen waren sie vor dem Portrait mit einer beleibten Dame in einem rosa Barockkleid angelangt.

„Hinter diesem Portrait verbirgt sich der Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort lautet ‚Bellaflora'. Zu Weihnachten oder wenn es verraten wird, wird es geändert. Ach, eins noch! Begegnet älteren Schülern höflich, sie können einem wirklich Ärger machen. Alles andere müsst ihr wohl selbst herausfinden"

Sie kletterten durch die Öffnung in der Wand die das Portrait freigegeben hatte und befanden sich in einem gemütlichen, runden Raum. Alles war in scharlachrot und an den Wänden hingen goldene Gobelins.

Morgan schmerzten die schreienden und außerordentlich geschmacklosen Farben in den Augen, aber sie würde sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen.

„Links zu den Mädchen, rechst zu den Jungs. Haltet nach den Schildern Ausschau! Gute Nacht!"

Mit diesen Worten deutete die Vertrauensschülerin auf die Wendeltreppen, die Morgan noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren.

Langsam folgte sie den anderen Mädchen in ihren Schlafraum.

Als sie kurz nach ihnen das Zimmer betrat hatten fünf ihre Betten im hinteren Teil des Raumes zusammen geschoben und zwei etwas abseits stehen lassen.

Auf einem saß ein Mädchen mit großer Brille und schmalen Gesicht. Ihr leicht gewelltes hellbraunes Haar hatte sie mit einem Tuch zurückgebunden. Es fiel ihr über den Rücken und enthüllte ein schwarzes Band um ihren Hals.

Ihre Finger schmückten bunte Ringe und um ihre Handgelenke schlenkerten zahlreiche ebenfalls bunte Armreifen. Muggel-deko.

Auf ersten Blick würde Morgan sie als Hippie bezeichnen.

Die anderen mädchen konnte sie nicht sehen, wohl aber ihr Getuschel hören. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich auf einem Bett zusammengesetzt und die vorhänge zugezogen.

„Hi, ich bin Morgan", lächelte sie betont unbekümmert und streckter der Hippie ihre Hand entgegen.

Die zuckte zusammen. „Heißt du nicht Anaxandra?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Anaxandra Morgan, aber ich bevorzuge Morgan", erklärte sie etwas gezwungen und wollte ihre Hand schon senken, als die braunhaarige sie plötzlich ergriff und federleicht schüttelte.

„Sibyll", stellte sie sich vor.

„Ich denke, ich packe heute nicht mehr aus, ich bin furchtbar müde", versuchte sie Konversation zu machen.

Sibyll lachte tief auf. „Spar dir den Smalltalk. Du könntest schlafen gehen", schlug sie vor.

Morgan grinste. „Ich glaube, du bist mir sympathisch", gähnte sie und zog sich auf das letzte Bett an der Tür zurück.

Sie hörte Sibyll noch leise lachen.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Review? Bitte, ich hab schon geschichten gelesen, die mir grammatikalisch und inhaltlich eine gänsehaut verursacht haben, aber sogar die kriegen reviews!


	6. 5 Der erste Jahrgang Teil I

Hallo Leute, falls diese Geschichte noch IRGENDJEMAND liest -.- *shame* Es tut mir echt leid dass es so lange gedauert hat...ich könnte jetzt versuchen mich mit vielen Umstellungen und psychischen Problemen zu rechtfertigen, aber trotzdem ist es nicht fair.

Ich hab noch ein paar Kapitel, die schon seit Jahren (mit der Hand) fertig geschrieben sind. Sie müssten nur mal abgetippt werden...V.V und dann brächte ich vielleicht auch die Motivation auf, die Geschichte richtig weiterzuführen - die ungefähre Storyline hab ich ja (noch immer) im Kopf...

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. Besonders gefreut hab ich mich über "flüssiger Schreibstil" :) Und nein, Greenleaf hat mit Legolas nix zu tun, nur war mir Redleaf zu Gryffindorisch^^

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**5. Kapitel**

**Der erste Jahrgang Teil I**

Morgan wurde von einem schrillen Kreischen aus dem Schaf gerissen. Sie fuhr hoch und war sofort hellwach.

Das war wohl von Anaxandra mitgekommen, denn die hatte sich angewöhnt, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte Sibyll verschlafen.

Morgan atmete erleichtert auf und nickte freundlich zurück.

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen! Es wäre nicht gut schon am ersten Schultag zu spät zu kommen", meinte ein rothaariges Mädchen höflich, bevor sei von ihren Freundinnen weggerissen wurde. Zwei sprachen flüsternd auf sie ein, offenbar um ihr wilde Gerüchte über die zwei zu erzählen.

Schweigens kleidete Morgan sich an und fuhr kurz mit der Bürste durch ihr kurzes glattes Haar. Sie hatte ihre langen Haare abgeschnitten und sich einen Pagenkopf verpassen lassen, was sie praktischer fand.

„Gehen wir?", fragte sie Sibyll, die sich gerade riesige Ohrringe anlegte.

„Okay", erwiderte die fröhlich, packte ihren Arm und wirbelte aus dem Badezimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

In der großen Halle teilte McGonagall die Stundenpläne aus.

„Erstiklässeler bitter herhören!", rief sie als sie fertig war. „Die erste Stunde habt ihr heute bei eurem jeweiligen Hauslehrer. Gryffindors bitte in den Verwandlungsklassenraum."

„Na, dann gehen wir mal, denke ich?", murmelte Sibyll und erhob sich. Morgan folgte ihr rasch.

Auf der Suche nach dem Klassenzimmer schwiegen beide. Sie hatten sich eigentlich nichts zu sagen und hingen nur miteinander rum, weil sie beide Außenseiterinnen waren.

Als die Zwei sich schließlich durchgefragt hatten, saßen nur Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew bereits in dem Raum.

„Hi!", rief Sibyll ihnen zu, während Morgan sie mit einem weniger enthusiastischem „Morgen" begrüßte.

Peter hier zu sehen verwirrte sie etwas, was sie sich natürlich nicht anmerken ließ, als sie sich in die Bank neben die beiden setzte. Sie hatte eigentlicher erwartet, ihn in Hufflepuff wieder zu finden, aber auch okay…

Remus unterhielt sich mit Sybill, wie sie mit einem Seitenblick feststellte, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Mit einem mentalen Schulterzucken wandte sie sich Peter zu, der sie freundlich musterte.

„Danke für die Unterstützung gestern", lächelte er.

„Kein Problem. Wie viele Jungen zählt ihr eigentlich?", fragte sie interessiert. Sie hatte gestern nicht mehr gezählt.

„Sech. Wir vier, die du gestern schon kennen gelernt hast, und noch zwei. Weiß auch nicht wie sie heißen. Und Mädchen?"

„Sieben. Wir sind in der Überzahl. Verbündet euch oder geht unter!", sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln

„DU hast Muggelfilme gesehen?", fragte er sichtlich geschockt.

„Ja, heimlich mit meiner Schwester. Ich hab den Herrn der Ringe allerdings auch gelesen. Großartiger Film. Kaum zu glauben, wie sie das ohne Magie vollbracht haben..."

„Da stimme ich dir vollständig zu!", ließ er sich von ihrer Begeisterung anstecken.

Die folgenden Zehn Minuten fachsimpelten sie über das Thema, während die Klasse sich langsam füllte.

Ein Räuspern durchbrach das wilde Durcheinandergplappere der Schüler und brachte auch Morgan schnell zum verstummen.

„Guten Morgen Klasse! Diese erste Stunde dient dem gegenseitigem Kennen lernen, bevor der Unterricht beginnt. Ich möchte, dass ihr reihum etwas von euch erzählt.

Ich werde gleich beginnen: Ich heiße Minerva McGonagall und komme aus Schottland. Ich bin 27 Jahre alt und unverheiratet. Mein Unterrichtsfach ist Verwandlung und ich bin Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Ich bin loyal zu meinem Haus, nichtsdestotrotz gebe ich mir Mühe, gerecht zu sein. Was ich nicht ausstehen kann sind Angeber, die keine Ahnung haben, wovon sie sprechen. Streiche finde ich durchaus lustig, wenn sie originell sind und niemand zu schaden kommt.

So, jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe. Potter beginnen Sie bitte?"

Potter war offenbar etwas verwirrt, rettete sich aber schnell mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Das Wort Bürste schien ihm tatsächlich fremd zu sein. „Ich heiße James Potter und bin elf." Allgemeines Gelächter.

„Ich habe keine Geschwister. Meine Eltern sind erfolgreiche Auroren und besitzen ein kleines Schloss, das sie geerbt haben, auf dem Hausberg einer kleinen Stadt. Ich möchte ebenfalls einmal Auror werden, da dies bei uns schon Tradition ist und ich nichts so verabscheue, wie dunkle Magie. Danke", er verneigte sich und erntete wieder Glächter und Geklatschte.

„Dutchis", rief McGonagall die Nächste auf.

Ein Mädchen mit etwas dunklerem Teint und braunen Locken, die vorderen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht gefasst, erhob sich elegant.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Mabel Dutchis. Ich trage den Namen meines Vaters. Meine Mutter heißt Lysette Moire und kommt aus Frankreich." Sie rollte das „r" ein wenig.

„Ich habe eine große Schwester die Claudine heißt und eine Squib ist. Wir leben in Sansville, einer Ortschaft in Wales. Ich hasse Eitelkeit" Gelächter „Klatsch und Todesser. Ich gehe gerne spazieren und möchte einmal etwas mit Pflanzen arbeiten." Sie setzte sich.

„Kirby"

Ein Mädchen mit blonden Strähnchen in ihrem hellbraunem Haar und spitzem Gesicht erhob sich mit geziertem Lächeln.

„Ich bin Lara Marlen Kirby und meine große Leidenschaft ist das Modeln. Ich kann Schlampigkeit und Streber nicht ausstehen. Ich will mal einen reichen Mann heiraten, das reicht. Meine Eltern führen ein Hotel. Mein kleiner Bruder Ginger Lionell ist extrem nervig. Ich bin sicher, viele Freundinnen zu bekommen."

Sie lächelte noch einmal und setzte sich unter den bewundernden Blicken der Mädchen.

Morgan schnaubte. Dieses Mädchen wollte Freundinnen ‚bekommen'. Als wären sie Besitz.

„Trelawny, bitte."

Sibyll erhob sich mit ätherischen Bewegungen.

„Mich nennt man Sibyll Trelawny", hauchte sie. Die Mädchen kicherten, die Jungen verdrehten die Augen.

„Meine Mutter ist die letzte Erbin der großen Seherin Kassandra Wablatschki. Ich liebe unerklärliche Dinge und verabscheue es, wenn Menschen alles nur logisch erklären wollen. Geschwister habe ich keine. Wenn sich mir das innere Auge öffnet werde ich den Weg meiner Vorfahrinnen betreten und Seherin werden."

Mit einem verschwommenen Lächeln ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

McGonagall seufzte, gab aber keinen Kommentar ab.

„Pettigrew", war der Nächste.

Er fuhr hoch, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Seine Stimme war nur ein nervöses Quieken als er zu erzählen begann: „Ich bin Peter Pettigrew und mein Dad ist ein Muggel. Meine Mum auch, aber sie hat einen Job, bei dem sie nie daheim ist und ich weiß fast nichts von ihr. Ich habe eine Schwester, die noch ein Baby ist und auch von meinem Dad versorgt wird. Ich liebe Fantasybücher und -filme. Zu meinen Hobbys gehört Zeichnen, was ich auch später einmal gerne tun würde. Ich hasse Mobbing, weil ich das selber früher erlebt habe. Ich komme aus York."

Er ließ sich erleichtert auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Morgan lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er grinste zurück.

Da wurde auch schon „Lupin!" aufgerufen.

Ruhig erhob sich der Blonde und erzählte mit sanfter, sympathischer Stimme: „Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin. Meine Familie ist seit einigen Generationen reinblütig, also nicht von Bedeutung. Meine Mutter ist Runenforscherin und hat eine gefährliche Krankheit, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen zum Ausbruch kommt. Deshalb werde ich sie manchmal besuchen.

Mein Vater erforscht magische Tierwesen und ist oft unterwegs. Ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester namens Regina. Sie wurde vor ein paar Jahren so schlimm von einem Werwolf angefallen, dass man sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzte, aus dem sie nicht mehr erwacht ist. Sie liegt im St. Mungos.

Ich interessiere mich sehr für Halbwesen und hasse Rassismus. Ich möchte einmal magischer Tierpfleger werden. Meine Familie lebt sehr abgeschieden im Gebiet von Glasgow".


End file.
